The Psychic Pokemon Master
by ReapxFactor
Summary: What if ash and Sabrina met when they were young and both went out on a journey to be psychic Pokemon masters this is my first fanfic so im not a professional the pairing is ash and Sabrina and im putting T its i kind of well don't think in a good way or too just sum it up im kind of a pervert LOL. And there might be a harem and OCs. Also i don' own Pokemon i boy can dream cant he.
1. Psychic Pokemon Master

The Psychic Pokémon Master

* * *

It was a normal day for the calm Saffron City. Everyone was minding their own business. One particular young girl named Sabrina was making her way back to the Saffron City gym. What she didn't know was that her life was going to change completely.

She was only 10 but was given permission to be a substitute for the gym in case the leader couldn't be present. In her opinion, the blunette wasn't really fond of battling Pokémon. What she did enjoy though was playing with the many psychic Pokémon there and had been given a task to get some supplies for the said Pokémon.

Sabrina had just finished buying the necessary items required and decided it was time to head back to the gym until she noticed it was getting dark. Thinking hastily, she decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. While walking, she could hear faint breathing and decided to turn around and see what was there and questioned the darkness.

"Excuse me, is someone there?" Sabrina only heard the breathing getting louder and began to panic. She was about to run out in fear when a large man grabbed her and tossed her to the wall. She tried using her psychic powers to make the man stay still enough to run away, but found herself not being able to use them.

Wondering why her psychic powers weren't working, Sabrina looked down and noticed she had been injected with some kind of strange needle that drained her of psychic powers. Quickly, she pulled it out.

She still couldn't use her psychic powers and figured it out that it would take some time to get the powers back. For now, she had no way of defending herself. Sabrina tried swinging at him but he moved much too fast for her to hit him. Suddenly, she was pushed against the wall and the man started pulling her shirt up.

"Don't worry this will be quick," But before he could do anything he heard someone yell.

"Let her go!"

All of a sudden, the giant man was on the ground and couldn't move. He was wondering why when he noticed that Sabrina had gained some her psychic energy back thanks to the mysterious boy distracting him long enough. But she couldn't hold it long since she was still weak. The large man took this as an opportunity to escape and took out a gas bomb. Almost immediately throwing it on the ground, he ran away. Thanks to the knockout gas and being tired Sabrina could feel herself slipping out if consciousness. The boy called out to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" That's all she heard before falling to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

After a while of sleeping, Sabrina slowly opened her eyes and adjusted them. She soon noticed she was somewhere different

'Was that all a dream?' Thought Sabrina with a questioning tone. She was pulled from her thoughts when the door opened revealing a boy.

"Oh, I see your awake! Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. I didn't catch your name," Stated Ash while walking up to Sabrina and sitting on the bed smiling at her in a way that made her blush slightly.

"Oh, me! My name is Sabrina and I hail Saffron city. I actually help run the Saffron City gym," said Sabrina still slightly blushing.

"Whoa! That's so cool! So, do you play with Pokémon a lot?" Asked Ash putting his face closer to hers with eyes sparkling in excitement. The action was making Sabrina blush again.

"Actually, yes I do. You see, the Saffron gym specializes in psychic Pokémon, so I mostly spend my time with the Pokémon there," Replied Sabrina, a little bit surprised the boy didn't know much about the saffron city gym.

"Wow, you're so lucky! I only get to play in Professor Oak's laboratory with the different Pokémon there, but rarely any trainers get to capture psychic types so I rarely see them. The same thing applies to Professor Oak. Some psychic Pokémon are still a mystery to him and he wants the Pokémon in order to be able to conduct his research. That's when I decided I'd become a psychic Pokémon master when I start my journey as a Pokémon trainer. But that's not 'till I'm ten..." Spoke Ash, a little depressed when he remembered. "You see, I'm only nine and to get your Pokémon trainer license you have to be ten. I have to wait till tomorrow for my birthday and I'll be able to get my starter Pokémon to begin my journey as a psychic type Pokémon master!" Ash spoke with a confident feeling while pointing to the sky.

'Wow. For a little kid he sure talks a lot,' Sabrina thought while sweat-dropping

"Have you started you Pokémon journey?" Ash looked at Sabrina curiously.

"I'm the right age to start but I haven't put much thought into it. I always thought I'd stay in Saffron for the rest of my life."

"Well it isn't really a hard question. Hey, I got it! Why don't you come with me on the start of my Pokémon journey to be the best psychic type Pokémon trainer? I could use your help since you have been around psychic types so much. What do you say? Want to come with me on my journey to be the best?" Asked Ash while reaching his hand to Sabrina for her to shake.

'He's asking me to join him even though I don't know him. However, I see he has a lot of potential. I might just give it a try,' Thought Sabrina before shaking his hand and speaking.

"It's a deal then. We will both go on our new journey." Sabrina smiled at Ash, causing him to blush slightly

"Great! Well, let's pack up and start our journey tomorrow!" He exclaimed having a huge grin on his face.

"Ash, breakfast is ready!" called out another voice.

"Coming!" Ash yelled back.

"Oh, Ash, before you go, could I ask where exactly are we?"

"Oh, we're in my house!" Exclaimed Ash before he ran off to eat his breakfast.

'He's really energetic for someone who is 9 years old... But who really cares?' Sabrina thought before going to follow Ash since she had one more question to ask. All of a sudden, a woman came through the door.

"Oh, I see your awake and completely healed," The woman thought for a second. "I almost forgot would you like to have breakfast with us?"

"Really? I'd love too!" Exclaimed Sabrina happily.

"I forgot I didn't properly introduce myself yet. My name is Delia Ketchum. Nice to meet you Sabrina."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Ketchum"

"Please, you don't have to be so formal. Just call me 'Mom,'" At that remark Sabrina blushed slightly, remembering the woman was Ash's mother. The only reason she would call her 'mom' was if she was married to Ash. These thoughts made her whole face go red in embarrassment, letting her imagination run wild.

She was quickly pulled from her thoughts when Delia said "Or you can just call me by my first name... I'm just used to Ash calling me 'mom'. I almost forget what my name is" she chuckled softly, causing Sabrina chuckle as well. "Well, we better get going. I bet you're really hungry. Let's go eat!" Delia said before stepping out of the room.

'Wow, Ash's mom is really nice! I still remember what I thought when she said to call her 'Mom',' Sabrina thought before blushing slightly again. 'I can't keep thinking like this! I can't let them wait! Might as well go downstairs to eat,' She thought to herself before heading out of the room and into the kitchen.

* * *

Well everybody, how did you like my first chapter of my first fanfic? I hope you enjoyed. Both Ash and Sabrina will be 10 and that's when they will start their journey. Who will be Ash's first Pokémon find out in the next chapter.

(Swirly (beta): Oh! You guys should ask questions! That'd be fun to answer!)


	2. Psychic Pokemon Master Chapter 2

Psychic Pokemon Master

"Man, what time is it? I feel like I've been asleep for hours..." Said Ash, still sleepy. He looked at the clock and screamed. "I'M LATE!" Ash quickly got up and changed his clothes before running out of his room to eat breakfast. Afterwards, he quickly ran to Professor Oak's laboratory. When he got their he noticed a group of people outside of the lab before going through. In the middle the crowd he noticed his childhood rival, Gary Oak.

"Well Ashy-Boy, looks like you decided to come after all! But you're too late! I already got the strongest Pokémon out of the three and I bet you can't guess which one it is!" Gary exclaimed, now smirking at Ash

"Let me guess... A Squirtle?" At that remark Gary froze.

"How... How did you know?!"

"You've been saying nonstop saying 'I'm going to get a Squirtle'," Replied Ash, who was now smirking at Gary's reaction.

"No matter. Mine is still the strongest and no matter what you choose you can't win. You might as well give up now while you have the chance, Ashy-Boy," said Gary, smirking once again.

"Why you little...!" Ash was about to punch Gary when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around and noticed it was Sabrina.

"Ash, calm down. Don't listen to him," Sabrina said calmly, letting go of Ash.

"Fine, you got lucky this time. But next time, I swear..." Ash put his hand down while glaring at Gary.

"Who is that your girlfriend? Wow Ash, I didn't know you had it in ya!" At the remark, both Ash and Sabrina blushed. Before Sabrina could say something Ash spoke.

"No! It's not like that! We are just friends," At that, Sabrina felt like something inside of her broke, but she just ignored it. Before anyone could say anything else, Professor Oak came out of the lab.

"Well, looks like you decided to come after all."

"Sorry I'm late Professor Oak. I couldn't sleep last night so I ended up sleeping a little more than I was supposed to," Replied Ash, scratching the back of his head.

"Well now that you're here, let's go get your first Pokémon," Professor Oak said before heading back to the lab.

"I'm right behind ya!" Ash was running to follow professor oak

"He's 10 but acts 5," Sabrina shook her head before sighing and running up the stairs to follow Ash and the Professor.

"Whoa! Professor, it's been a while since I last came in here" Ash said while looking around.

"Here are the Pokéballs for the starter Pokémon," Said Professor Oak, showing the duo the starter Pokémon.

"Well, after a while of thinking I decide I would choose Charmander!" Ash reached to Charmander's ball before opening it and seeing it was empty.

"Charmander was already taken by a trainer who came early," Professor Oak mused.

"Well then, Bulbasaur! What, empty too?! Gary already took Squirtle... That means there are no more Pokémon left! What am I going to do?" Ash was kneeling down on the floor.

"Well.." Professor Oak thought for a second. "There have been rumors of a psychic Pokémon lurking about."

"Really? A psychic Pokémon? That's great! I wonder which one it is," Questioned Ash before running out of the lab.

"Wait, Ash! You don't have your necessary items!" Yelled Professor Oak while running after Ash.

"How fast can Ash run?!" Sabrina ran after them. When they caught up to Ash, they noticed him staring at something. They were about to say something before he stopped them.

"Be quiet. The Pokémon is over there," Whispered Ash. They all looked forward and noticed a small Pokémon that looked as if it was searching for something. When it noticed ash and his friends it disappeared. "It looks like it used teleport. Wait here guys I'll go have a look" Ash stepped forward out in the field. He stopped when he saw the Pokémon in front of him. Then he noticed its tail glowed then slammed into Ash, making him go back. Before anyone could react, it disappeared then reappeared again in front of him before using ice punch, freezing Ash's arm.

"Ash, be careful. It looks to be a trained Pokémon!" Shouted Professor Oak.

"Ash! Watch out! It disappeared again!" Shouted Sabrina as well, but it was too late for her call. Before they knew it, the Pokémon reappeared. This time they saw what Pokémon it was, an Abra.

"Whoa, an Abra!" Everyone said simultaneously. They quickly got pulled from their thoughts when the Abra used fire punch which was followed by a thunder punch. Ash dodged each shot but barely dodged the last thunder punch. Ash fell on one knee but before anyone could react they heard someone people speak.

(Insert team rocket motto here.)

"Who the hell is Team Rocket?" Asked Ash confused

"Why you little twerp!"

"Control yourself James. We are here for the Abra, nothing more than that," Stated the red-haired girl.

"That's right. Now let's see here..." A beep is what everyone heard before a giant, metallic arm shot towards the Abra and caught it. It tried teleport but it failed. He was wondering why when his question was answered by a Meowth.

"You can't teleport away. We have you in our trap now! You will become the boss's Pokémon!" Abra kept trying to escape but couldn't. It was about to give up before he heard Ash say something.

"Don't give up!" Before he knew it, Ash in front of him, who taped a Pokéball on his forehead, causing him to get sucked inside the poke ball in a red beam of light. The ball shook once then stood still, signifying a successful capture. Ash grabbed the poke ball and jumped off the arm

"Hey, you twerp! Give that Abra back, it's ours!" Yelled Red-head. Ash, while holding the poke ball, called out a command.

"Abra, come on out!" Abra stood in front of Ash, looking at team rocket while remembering what they did to him ta few minutes ago. He heard Ash command an attack. "Abra, use energy ball!" Abra formed a sphere of energy and launched it at Team Rocket.

Their balloon exploded and sent them flying, crying out "We're blasting off again!"

"You did a good job Abra, but I'm still a bit confused. If you are trained, then how could I have captured you?" Asked Ash before hearing a voice in his head.

_'I was abandoned by my trainer for being too weak so I have been training to become stronger.'_

"Whoa! Abra, you can use telepathy?"

_'Yes, but it is only with people I feel like I can trust.'_

"Does that mean you trust me?" Abra just nodded its head, allowing Ash to continue. "Would you like to come with me on my journey to be the best psychic Pokémon master in the world?" Abra nodded and shouted a simple 'Abra', putting its fist into the air.

"Well that's good. Hey professor, could you hand me my PokéDex?" Asked Ash.

"Sure, here you go. Oh, here is your trainers' license and five poke balls for you to use." Professor Oak handed him the items.

"Thanks professor. Hey Sabrina, I think it's about time to head out on our journey!" Exclaimed Ash.

"Sure. We better get going. The faster we get out on our journey, the better," Replied the blunette, smiling at Ash, causing him blush. Professor Oak noticed this and thought to himself.

'These two will be an interesting match...' He just ignored his thoughts and spoke. "Ash, you should head to Pewter City to get the Boulder Badge. You can aim to get all the badges and enter the Indigo League."

"Alright! I'm going to get the badges and win the Indigo League" Yelled Ash excitedly.

"Ash, don't forget you have to tell your mother that you're leaving on your journey or she will be worried about you."

"Thanks for the reminder Professor. Well, I better go tell my Mom we're leaving. Coming Sabrina?"

"Right behind you!" She said, running after Ash.

'I can tell those two are going to have a wonderful Pokémon journey...' Thought Professor Oak before heading back to his lab, barely noticing the scraps of metal everywhere from the attack. 'Those kids leave me to clean everything up! I swear youngsters these days...'

* * *

"Hey, Mom! I came to tell you I'm leaving with Sabrina to start my Pokémon journey!" Yelled Ash before his mother coming out and hugging Ash.

"Oh, my little boy is all grown up!"

"Stop it Mom, you're embarrassing me!" Ash pulled away from the hug. "We are going to head out now Mom. Thanks for everything," Ash ran out the door, Sabrina about to go after but was stopped by Delia.

"I know you will be a nice young woman for my little Ash. Please take care of him," Said Delia with worry in her tone.

"Don't worry Ms. Ketchum. I will," Sabrina replied before running after Ash.

* * *

**Reaper: Well guys, how did you enjoy chapter 2? I know the first two chapters are kind of boring because it's the beginning, but I promise these chapters are going to get longer and more entertaining! Next chapter is Ash's gym battle with Brock (who won't joining him on the journey). If you're wondering why he's not going to join, it is because it adds more privacy between Ash and Sabrina. That also means Misty isn't going to join either. Next chapter Ash gets another new Pokémon. Which one will it be? Tune in for the next chapter.**

**(Swirly: Reaper, stop giving out info! Leave the readers guessing!)**

**Reaper: It's my story! I can do what I want!**

**(Swirly: *huffs* Are you going to add any OCs?)**

**Reaper: *shrugs* Didn't give it much thought.**


	3. Psychic Pokemon Master Chapter 3

Psychic Pokemon Master

* * *

"Hey Sabrina, do you know which direction we're heading?" asked Ash, looking around confused.

"Are you saying we're lost 'cause if you are I don't know which direction we're heading at..." Sabrina replied while looking pissed off.

"Well I can't tell if we are heading in the right direction. It's so dark!"

"Well, I think we should set up camp for the night and find the right trail in the morning. We want to make sure we can see where we are heading," Sabrina reasoned, a little bit afraid of the dark.

"Yeah that's a good idea. I'll go get some firewood, you look for a good place to stay." Ash decided before heading out to get some firewood.

* * *

**_With Sabrina_**

"A good place to stay... Aha! This looks perfect! Nice, open field, smooth dirt, a perfect view of the beautiful stars, this _is_ perfect!"

* * *

_**With Ash (Beta Note: Oh gosh, this is a tad bit annoying, but I have no idea how to change it!)**_

"Why is it so hard to find firewood? Ah, here's some!" Ash spoke to himself, picking up the branches "Well, time to head back."

"Raaaaaaaaa!" Ash heard a scream come from behind some bushes and noticed a Pokémon injured and beat up.

"I need to get you some help fast! I think I have some potions..." Ash was digging into his back pack.

The Pokémon looked up to see a boy. It tried to get up and run away, but it couldn't. It just sat there expecting the worse but noticed no bad emotions; only emotions of worry for it and the Pokémon began to relax.

Ash found the potion and picked up the Pokémon and spoke. "This might sting a little but it will help you get better," Ash sprayed the Pokémon with the potion. The creature shouted in pain. It thought the trainer had hurt her and tried to get up once again, but felt the pain go away, causing it to stop the action.

* * *

**_Sabrina_**

"What's taking Ash so long? I hope he's okay..." Sabrina said, now worrying, "Why did I choose him out of all people to start my journey with?" She muttered before looking in the direction Ash had headed.

* * *

**_Back with Ash_**

"Okay, let me bandage your wounds and you should be okay," Ash stated while putting some bandages on the wounds. "There! You should be feeling better!" Ash was about to leave when he felt the Pokémon hug him. Ash was stunned, but hugged the small creature back and bid farewell.

* * *

Ash made his way to Sabrina and brought the firewood to the middle. "Abra, come on out."

"Abra?" Abra looked at Ash confused.

"Don't worry. I want you to use fire punch and put your fist close to the wood okay?" Ash asked to Abra. The Pokémon just nodded. After lighting the flame Sabrina finally asked Ash a question.

"Hey Ash, I was wondering what took you so long?" Sabrina asked while looking at Ash, worried he might have gotten into trouble.

"I was taking care of an injured Pokémon I saw in the forest."

"Hm, okay. Good night Ash," Sabrina said before heading to her sleeping bag and going inside.

"Good night" Was the reply Ash said before going to his own sleeping bag and laying down.

"Ash..." Sabrina shyly whispered after a short while.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" Ash questioned, looking at her "Oh, It's just I'm cold... Could I, uh, sleep... with... you?" Sabrina was blushing the whole time, while Ash's face was a bright red.

"Uh... Sure?" His face still red when Sabrina got up and went inside his sleeping bag. When Sabrina was comfortably in, she cuddled up to Ash and fell asleep. Ash was still as red as before, wrapping his hands around her and pulling her close, soon falling asleep.

* * *

When they both woke up, they blushed heavily, remembering the position they were in and immediately got up. Both refused to look at each other, but got distracted when they heard something in the bushes. The duo looked at the bush in curiosity.

"What do you think it is?" Asked Ash whilst staring at the bush.

"I don't know..." From the bush emerged a shiny Ralts "Ralts, Ralts!" The Pokémon cried, smiling at Ash.

"Hey Ash, when did you meet this Pokémon?" Asked, Sabrina, looking at Ash confused.

"This is the injured Pokémon I was talking to you about" Ash patted the shiny Ralts on the head.

"Ralts, Ralts~" The said Pokémon continued smiling at Ash before turning to Sabrina. It stared at her until it then noticed no hostility, so it just ignored her.

"Well, you sure are friendly!" To everyone's surprise, they saw the shiny Ralts grab one of Ash's Pokéballs and press the button. With no struggle at all, the ball clicked, signifying capture. Both Ash and Sabrina stared at the poke ball, wondering what just happened. Ash then grabbed the Pokéball and Ralts out, it climbing onto ash's shoulder and rubbing its cheek on his.

"I think we should head to the gym to go get my first badge," Ash spoke with confidence.

"You know Ash, gyms are not easy to beat,"

"Oh don't worry Sabrina! I'm almost a hundred percent sure I'm going to win!" said Ash giving a confident grin.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." Sabrina sighed.

"Come on! Hurry up, let's go" Yelled Ash as he was running off to the gym

"Slow down Ash, I can't run that fast," The blunette flailed, attempting to catch her raven-haired companion.

* * *

The duo stood in front of the Pewter City gym.

"Well, this is it," Said Ash, opening the door and shouting. "I have come here to challenge the Pewter City gym leader for a Boulder Badge!"

"Another challenger for my brother to defeat... Or will you be a good challenge for my brother?" A small kid inquired, coming out of the shadows "Follow me." The boy headed inside the gym.

"Well, they sure are cocky," Said Ash with a sweatdrop and following the kid.

"Welcome. Has another challenger come to fight me? Well, let's see what you got," A man said on the other side of the arena. "Choose any Pokémon you want against my Onix" The man pulled out his Pokéball.

"Abra, come on out!" Replied Ash, pulling out Abra's Pokéball and throwing it out in the field. A large snake-like rock Pokémon came out and roared at the smaller Pokémon. Abra slowly stepped back, noticing the size of the Pokémon.

"Don't let its size scare you Abra" Abra then shook its head and got into a fighting position.

"How dare you underestimate me by using such a small and weak Pokémon?!" Exclaimed the leader on the other side.

"Don't underestimate my Abra." Ash replied with a smirk.

"Well, let's see if your Abra can handle it."

"This is a one on one battle between Pewter City gym leader Brock against Ash from Pallet Town. The battle is over when one Pokémon on either side is unable to battle. Match begin!" Called the referee before signaling them to begin.

"Onix, use dig!" shouted Brock at his Pokémon who began to dig underground.

"Abra watch out, focus on where it is!" Shouted ash to Abra, who began to focus to try and locate the Onix. The rock snake soon emerged form the ground.

"Onix now use tackle!" The large snake Pokémon charged at Abra, hitting it dead on. Abra bounced back and landed on its face. It tried to get up but couldn't.

"Come on Abra you can do it! I know you can!" To everyone's surprise, Abra started glowing and grew. The light disappeared and in Abra's place was a Kadabra. "Alright Kadabra, let's do this, use confusion!" The newly evolved Pokémon then launched a telekinetic force at Onix, making it confused "Ice punch!" Kadabra's hand began to get cold before punching Onix, freezing part of it.

"Onix, no!" shouted Brock but it was too late. Ash gave off the finishing blow. "Kadabra finish it with energy ball!" A green ball of energy formed and was launched at Onix, causing an explosion.

"Onix, are you alright?" Asked Brock, looking in the smoke trying to find the rock snake. When the smoke cleared everyone saw an unconscious Onix on the ground.

"Onix is unable to battle, which means Kadabra is the winner and Ash from Pallet Town is victorious!" Ash ran into the field and hugged Kadabra.

"You did good buddy! Now take a good rest," Said Ash before returning Kadabra into his Pokéball.

"I haven't had such a good battle in a long time," Brock said, reaching out his hand. Ash shook his hand and smiled. "Oh, I think this belongs to you," In his hands was the Boulder Badge "You beat my gym fair and square kid."

"Alright! I got the boulder badge!" Exclaimed Ash before hugging Sabrina in excitement. Sabrina started to blush but ash didn't understand why until he noticed what he was doing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sabrina," Said Ash while scratching the back of his head and grinning with a huge blush on his face.

"It's okay. You were just exited, that's all," Sabrina just smiled at him, making the ten-year-old blush even more.

'Was she always this cute?' Ash questioned, but was pulled from his thoughts when Sabrina spoke.

"Let's head to Cerulean City to get the Cascade Badge."

"Yeah, that's were my next gym badge is waiting for me!" Ash said before running off.

"Slow down Ash!" Shouted Sabrina before running to chase after Ash.

* * *

**Well guys, how did you enjoy chapter three? Next chapter Ash gets another Pokémon because it's going to be a 3 on 3 battle in the cerulean city gym. R&R F&F if you want to keep up with the story or have any ideas you might want me to use.**

**(Swirly: You don't need to keep asking if they liked the chapter. It becomes a bit annoying.)**

**Reaper: Shut it! I didn't ask you!**

**(Swirly: *sad face*)**


	4. Psychic Pokemon Master Chapter 4

Psychic Pokemon Master

* * *

"Sabrina, are we there yet?" Asked Ash, both hungry and exhausted.

"Well, if you didn't go running in the wrong direction we would be there by now!" Sabrina shouted in reply.

"Hey! I already said 'I'm sorry'! Do you think we're actually heading in the right direction Sabrina?"

"I'm positive were almost there," Sabrina said while pointing a finger forward.

"If we get even more lost, at least we know it's not my fault," Ash stated before pointing a finger at Sabrina, "It would be yours," Sabrina punched Ash in the face as a response, making him fall on the ground.

"What did you say?!" Sabrina had an angry tone and was surrounded by a dark aura.

"I didn't say anything, I swear!" The raven-haired boy was waving his hands in front of himself before getting back up and pushing Sabrina out of the way.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Exclaimed Sabrina before a small bird Pokémon came out of nowhere and started to peck Ash.

"Ralts, come on out!" Ralts appeared and cuddled up to Ash. "Come on Ralts, we have a battle!" Ash gestured to the bird Pokémon. "What Pokémon is it anyway?" Questioned Ash before pointing the PokéDex at the bird.

_Natu, the tiny bird Pokémon. Natu moves around by hopping and always seems to be staring at something_

"A Natu would be a good addition to our team; Part flying and part psychic," Ash decided before shouting a command. "Ralts, Double Team, then Confusion!" Ralts surrounded Natu with copies of itself before launching a telekinetic force, causing the bird to become confused and fall on the ground.

"Pokéball, go!" Shouted Ash before throwing a Pokéball at Natu. After moving around, the ball clicked, signifying capture "Alright, I caught a Natu!"

After putting Natu's ball away, Ralts started to glow and changed form. "Wow! Ralts evolved!" Ash pulled out his PokéDex.

_Kirlia, the emotion Pokémon. If its trainer becomes happy, it overflows with energy, dancing joyously while spinning about._

"Well, it looks like you have two new members in the team," Stated Sabrina, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I guess," Ash shrugged, returning Kirlia to its Pokéball. "I say it's about time we try to find our way to the Cerulean City gym" Ash was looking around to find a path to the gym.

"Ash, I think it's getting late. I believe we should spend the night at a Pokémon Center." Suggested Sabrina.

"Sure, why not? It's better than sleeping outside."

* * *

"Here we are! Let's go get a room," Ash said as he was going inside the Pokémon Center.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokémon Center. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy questioned.

"Can we get a room for two please?"

"Excuse me sir, but we only have a room with a double bed. Will that be alright?" The two traveling partners blushed.

Ash replied shortly after. "Sure, it will be fine. Thank you."

"Here's the key to your room. The room is right across the hall."

"Thank...You...Ma'am..." Muttered Ash before heading towards the room.

When they went in, Sabrina stumbled on something, causing her to fall and taking Ash with her. Opening their eyes, they noticed the position they were in: Sabrina was on top of Ash, their faces just centimeters away. Both blushed darkly.

* * *

_**Sabrina's POV**_

'This is my chance to reveal my feelings to Ash!' Sabrina thought while closing her eyes and leaning in closer.

* * *

_**Ash's POV**_

'Okay Ash, this is your chance to show your true feelings. Don't screw this up...' Ash thought before closing his eyes and leaning in closer.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

They both leaned in with their eyes closed shut. The gap between them was closed by their lips connecting.

"Ash... I love you..." Whispered Sabrina, a bit scared of his reaction

"Sabrina, I love you too," Responded Ash before giving her a peck in the cheek. They both stood up and kissed each other once more. Ash stuck his tongue inside of Sabrina's mouth, exploring every inch. Sabrina did the same and their tongues intertwined. Soon they were laying down on the bed and cuddling up to each other, falling asleep.

* * *

Both Ash and Sabrina woke up, remembering what had happened between them, causing them both to blush before Ash pecked the blunette on the lips.

"Come on, we have to get up. Today is my gym battle after all," Ash stated before getting of the bed and putting on his coat and gloves.

"I almost forgot," Sabrina yawned before getting up and changing.

"Well, let's get going. I can't wait to get my badge!" Said Ash before running out.

"Slow down Ash, you know I can't run that fast!" Sabrina attempted to catch up to her friend..

* * *

"Well Ash, this is it. The Cerulean City gym."

"Well, it's time to get my 2nd badge" Ash said before opening the doors. He was about to shout when he noticed his position; He wasn't in a battle field, but in stadium. He looked around to see three women jump and do tricks into the water. "Hey Sabrina, what this all about?" Asked Ash, looking around confused.

"I heard they have performances in this gym," Whispered Sabrina. After the performance, Ash went around to try and find the battle field in order to fight the gym leader. He soon saw the three performers.

"Hey, do you know where I can find the Cerulean gym leader?" Asked Ash.

"Well you're, like, looking right at them!" The three girls said in unison "We're the Sensational Sisters!"

"Alright then, have a battle with me!" Ash said excitedly.

"Sorry, but we can't. You see three people, like, already came from this nowhere place called Pallet Town." A pink-haired girl began.

"Yeah and, like, they totally messed up our Pokémon," The blonde girl finished.

"Here's what you're looking for," One of the sisters said when a Seel popped out from the water.

"Yes, a Pokémon to battle!" Ash cheered.

"Oh, Seel is not a battling Pokémon," The blunette sister said, retrieving a Cascade Badge from the Seel. "This is what you want, right?"

"You can have it," The blonde shrugged.

"... Well..." Ash began.

"What do you think you're doing handing out badges?!" An orange-haired girl called while opening the doors.

"Um, who the hell are you?" Asked Ash. The girl fell anime style before getting back up.

"I'm the fourth Sensational Sister!"

The blunette girl scoffed. "There's only three. You don't have the right qualities."

"Who cares?! You will be battling me, challenger!" The orange haired girl exclaimed while pointing to herself.

"O...K..."Ash shrugged.

"Let's start,"

"This will be a two on two battle between Cerulean City gym leader Misty VS Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," Said the announcer.

"Misty calls Staryu!" A star-shaped Pokémon appeared before its trainer.

"Alright, Kadabra, come on out!" Ash cried before Kadabra appeared in front of him, getting into a battle stance.

"Staryu, use Rapid Spin!" Staryu started spinning and launched forward towards Kadabra.

"Kadabra, use Iron Tail!" Kadabra's tail began to glow a silver color and was swung at the charging Staryu, resulting in an explosion. When it cleared, both were standing strong.

"Alright Staryu. Use Water Gun!" Water began to squirt out of one the stars' corners.

"Kadabra, dodge and use Ice Punch!" Kadabra disappeared before the Water Gun could hit and punched Staryu with a frozen fist. "Now finish it off with energy ball!" A green ball of energy formed in Kadabra's hands before it was launched it at Staryu, hitting it directly and causing an explosion.

"Staryu, no!" Shouted Misty before the smoke cleared, showing Staryu with its red orb blinking in defeat.

"Staryu is unable to battle, Kadabra is the winner!" The announcer shouted.

"Staryu return, you did great," Misty muttered before pulling out another Pokémon."Misty calls Starmie!" A purple star with more points than the last Pokémon replaced its comrade.

"Another Pokémon? Well, Kadabra, return. You did great buddy. Natu, come on out!" Shouted Ash, a tiny bird Pokémon forming in front of ash.

"You want me to battle that Pokémon? I didn't know you wanted to lose that badly!" Misty teased.

"Just don't complain when _you_ lose," Ash began "Now, Natu... Peck!" Natu's beak began to glow and it started to peck Starmie.

"Is that all you got? Starmie, Rapid Spin" Starmie began to spin quickly and launched at Natu.

"Natu, Teleport out of the way!" Natu disappeared just in time to dodge the Rapid Spin.

"You're not getting away that easily. Starmie, use Hydro Pump" A big blast of water shot at Natu with a direct hit, making Natu fall on the floor in pain.

"Natu, get up! I know you can do it!" Ash shouted, making Natu get up slowly.

"Not too bad for a little bird. Finish this off Starmie. Use Rapid Spin!" Starmie began to rotate and shot towards Natu.

"Natu, this is it. Teleport then use Giga Drain" Natu began to drain the energy of Starmie.

"How does something like that know one of the strongest grass type moves?" Asked Misty in surprise.

_**Flashback**_

"Now let's see what moves it knows..." Stated Ash, pointing the PokéDex at Natu.

_This Natu knows Peck, Teleport and Giga Drain_

"It knows Giga drain?! So that means it was trained and was probably abandoned. That may be why it attacked us..." Ash thought for a moment. "Don't worry little buddy. I'm not going to abandon you," Ash said while petting the Natu on the head.

_**End of flash back**_

"It was abandoned so I took it under my care, I soon found out its old trainer started to teach the Natu Giga drain," Ash began. "But the Natu couldn't master it so we did a little training and finally mastered Giga Drain."

"Starmie, no!" Misty shouted, seeing it Starmie out cold with its gem flickering on and off.

"Starmie is unable to battle, the winner is Natu and Ash from Pallet Town is victorious!" The announcer called.

"Natu return. You did good, buddy,"

"Ash! Ash, you did it! You did it" Sabrina cheered, running up to Ash and kissing him on the lips.

"Hey you two love birds, you beat me fair and square so you can have the Cascade Badge," Misty said while handing the Cascade Badge to Ash.

"Thanks. Alright, I got the cascade badge!" Ash did his signature pose. "Come on Sabrina, let's go to the next gym and get my next badge!"

"Ash, that's the wrong way!" Shouted Sabrina, attempted to run after Ash.

* * *

**Reaper: Well guys, how do you like the fourth chapter of the story? Next chapter is Ash vs. Lt. Surge, also I know I said 3 on 3... I lied. I remembered that she only had a Starmie and a Staryu. Furthermore, there is a reason for me choosing a specific Pokémon; Abra and Ralts are because they're, like, the most common in psychic Pokémon; Natu is because he is one of my favorite Pokémon in Heartgold. I evolved him into a Xatu and had him ever since. It might take a while for me to put up another chapter because of school.**

**(Swirly: You don't need to explain everything...)**

**Reaper: Stop telling me what to do!**

**(Swirly: I'm your beta, damn it!)**

**Reaper: *slaps Swirly* NO SWEARING!**

**(Swirly: Q~Q)**


	5. Psychic Pokemon Master Chapter 5

Psychic Pokemon Master

* * *

"Hey ash im tired we've already went to two of the gyms can we take a break" said Sabrina hugging ash tight.

(Notice Sabrina and ash are boyfriend and girlfriend, if you want me to write about it I might do it in another chapter :).

"Fine how about we go to, I don't know how about going shopping" said ash but was surprised when Sabrina started screaming.

"Oh thank you ash thank you, thank you, thank you" said Sabrina before kissing ash, a slight blush grew on ash's face.

"Ash why do you still blush?" asked Sabrina "why wouldn't I, I am kissing the most beautiful girl in the world" said ash smiling at her.

"Oh ash you always know how to make me feel better" said Sabrina before pecking him on the lips and hugging him.

"Well let's get going ash" said Sabrina running.

"And she says she can't run" said ash before going to chase after Sabrina.

* * *

In front of a shop

"Come on ash let's go inside" shouted Sabrina before heading inside "im going to be here for a while" said ash sweat dropping.

"Ash how do you like this one" said Sabrina wearing a string bikini showing off her pearly white skin.

Ash scored a huge blush on his face "it looks great Sabrina" said ash practically drooling, Sabrina then winked at him making him redder.

After waiting a little longer Sabrina came out again, but when she came out ash had a nosebleed covering his nose at what he was seeing before him.

In front of him was Sabrina wearing a transparent teddy showing of her breasts and parts of her most private parts.

Ash kept looking away taking little peaks every once in a while.

"Do you not like it ash" said Sabrina looking disappointed.

"It's not that Sabrina it's just your showing a lot of skin" said ash covering his nose.

"I thought you would like it" said Sabrina walking up to ash and pressing her chest on ash's shoulder making him redder.

"Come on ash just admit you like it and are having dirty thoughts" said Sabrina seductively.

Ash just nodded his head "naughty little boy you might need a little punishment" said Sabrina before going behind him and pressing her chest against his back.

"Sabrina we can't do this here" squealed ash when she unzipped his sweater and rubbing her hands on his chest.

"You got lucky, but don't think you're off the hook naughty little boy" said Sabrina before flicking his nose.

* * *

Outside the shop

"Sabrina can we take a break im practically loaded with clothes" wined ash.

"Oh be quiet or do you want two more punishments" said Sabrina before licking his cheek.

"Ok I'll be quiet" said ash putting his head down.

About 100 more shops later (just kidding)

"Sabrina I don't think I can keep going like this" whined ash.

"Fine well stop for today" said Sabrina with a sigh.

"Thank you" said ash before spotting a bench and dropping the bags to go sit down.

"Sabrina where are we going to leave the bags" said ash.

"We can just have your kadabra teleport us from here to your house" said Sabrina.

"Wait why my house?" asked ash.

"Well, you see I don't have a house" whispered Sabrina.

"WHAT, then where have you been living" shouted ash.

"I spent my whole day in the gym and stayed at a pokemon center to sleep" said Sabrina feeling tears form in her eyes.

Much to Sabrina's surprise ash had pulled her into a deep hug "its okay let it all out" whispered ash.

Sabrina then began to cry into ash's chest crying loudly before stopping.

"Don't worry Sabrina your always welcome to be in my house and I will be by your side and protect you from anything that comes our way" said ash.

"Thank you ash, you are the best person in the world" said Sabrina before kissing ash on the lips.

"And that's why I love you ash" whispered Sabrina "I love you too" said ash.

"Well its getting dark how about we head to the pokemon center and send the bags tomorrow" suggested ash.

"Ok" said Sabrina before grabbing some of the bags and heading for the pokemon center.

* * *

In front of pokemon center

"Hello welcome to the pokemon center how may I help you" said the nurse joy.

"Can we get a room for one please" said ash blushing a bit.

"So you two are a couple, well good luck with your relationship, and here's your room key" said nurse joy before handing the key to ash.

"Thank you nurse joy" said ash before heading to the room with Sabrina close behind.

In the room

"Well ash im tired you want to join me in the bed" said Sabrina with a seductive smile on her face.

"Sure" said ash a tiny blush creeping up his face.

"Wait I got a better idea you wait here im going to do something" said Sabrina jumping off the bed.

"Okay" said ash jumping on the bed and lying down.

A few minutes later

"Ash im back" shouted Sabrina standing next to the bed.

Ash looked over and his whole face was red from what he was looking at.

"Isn't what you were wearing before" said ash looking at Sabrina who was wearing the transparent teddy.

Sabrina then got on the bed and laid down next to ash and nuzzling up to him.

"Im sleepy" said Sabrina before yawning and kissing ash on the lips.

"Good night ash" said Sabrina before falling to sleep.

"Good night" whispered ash before hugging her and falling to sleep, what they didn't know is that someone was observing them.

* * *

Next Day

"Come on Sabrina we got to go to the gym to get my third badge" said ash putting on his clothes.

"Fine" said Sabrina with a sigh and put her clothes on before kissing ash on the lips.

"Come on let's go" shouted ash before running off to Vermilion city gym.

"He never changes does he" said Sabrina with a sigh and running after him.

"Come on Sabrina you need to run faster than that" said ash slowing down.

"You…know…I…can't run…as fast as you" said Sabrina trying to catch her breath.

Ash then put Sabrina on his back giving her a piggyback ride.

"Come on then I'll carry you" said ash before running along forward.

"Thanks ash" whispered Sabrina before falling asleep from being too tired.

'Well someone can sleep' thought ash before going faster.

* * *

In front of vermilion city gym

"Well looks like where here" said ash with a sigh before putting Sabrina on her legs to stand up.

"Thanks for everything ash" said Sabrina before giving ash a peck on the lips.

"Well I think it's time we head in" said ash before opening the door.

"I came to challenge vermilion city gym to get the thunder badge" shouted ash.

"A pipsqueak like you doesn't stand a chance" said someone inside.

"Why I ought to" said ash before being cut off.

"I'll tell you kid it takes guts to challenge me with your size I like that but you won't last long" said a spiky yellow haired man.

"We'll just have to see about that" shouted ash back.

"Follow me" instructed the man before going in with ash and Sabrina close behind.

* * *

In the battlefield

"This will be a one on one gym battle between vermilion city gym leader and the challenger Ash Ketchum of pallet town, let the battle begin" shouted the referee.

"Go poke ball" shouted and out of the poke ball came out a raichu

"Kirlia, come on out" shouted ash throwing the pokeball to the middle of the field.

"Kirlia use confusion" shouted ash then a telekinetic force shot at raichu making it confused.

"Raichu, snap out of it and use mega kick" shouted .

"Raichu's foot glowed white but it was still confused and kicked itself.

"Raichu no" shouted and gritted his teeth before shouting "raichu use thunderbolt"

Then electricity shot out of raichu and hit kirlia dead on "now use mega punch" shouted .

Raichu's paw began to glow before it punched kirlia sending it flying back.

"Kirlia no" shouted ash his eyes widening and gritting his teeth.

"Well looks like this is over, you battled alright but this is over" said Lt. Surge with a smirk.

"Oh ash" whispered Sabrina.

"Come on kirlia I know you can do it" shouted ash.

Kirlia then began to glow before leaves shot out at raichu making a direct hit.

"Did kirlia just use magical leaf" said Sabrina with a surprised expression on her face.

Ash then smirked before shouting "kirlia, use double team confusion then magical leaf".

Kirlia then surrounded raichu with copies of itself before launching a telekinetic force at raichu confusing it and using magical leaf causing an explosion.

"Raichu" shouted Lt. Surge gritting his teeth while staring into the cloud of smoke.

The smoke cleared and 's eyes widened and looked out into the field to notice raichu unconscious.

"Raichu is unable to battle, which means kirlia is the winner is kirlia and the victory goes to ash" shouted the referee.

"Alright" shouted ash pumping his fist into the air.

"Ash you did it" shouted Sabrina before running up to Sabrina and kissing him on the lips.

"I didn't do that much, I mean if kirlia hadn't learned magical leaf we would've lost" said ash scratching the back of his head sporting a blush on his face.

"You won kid looks like I underestimated you" said smiling and reaching his hand out containing the thunder badge.

"This is yours, to prove you won at the vermilion city gym" "Thanks" said ash.

"Alright I got the thunder badge" said ash doing his signature pose.

"What is he doing" said pointing his finger with a sweat drop.

"It's his thing" said Sabrina with a sigh.

Ash then ran to kirlia and hugged her before returning it to its poke ball.

"Alright, come on Sabrina lets head to our next gym" shouted ash before running out of the gym.

"Why me" said Sabrina with a sigh before running after ash.

In the forest

"Sabrina my feet hurt" whined ash

"Well if you didn't run out of the gym maybe your feet wouldn't hurt" screamed Sabrina in ash's face.

"I already said im sorry so just calm down, I know why don't we take a break but that lake over there" suggested ash.

"Yeah a lake" shouted Sabrina before running to the open field where the lake was.

"Wait up" shouted ash running after Sabrina.

* * *

Well everyone how did you enjoy this chapter R&R F&F do whatever you want, now I know it took me along I mean a long time to put this chapter up but you know with school and everything.

It's hard to keep going but I wanted to ask since it's a lake should ash get one of the lake trio guardians or another pokemon.


	6. Psychic Pokemon Master Chapter 6

Psychic Pokemon Master

"Everybody come on out" shouted ash before throwing his poke balls.

"Hey Sabrina don't you have any pokemon" said ash setting a blanket on the floor.

"I do ash but I only have one and it's in the gym" said Sabrina enjoying the breeze.

"Oh okay, im going to go get some berries for everyone" said ash before running into the forest.

'I wonder how I ever fell in love with that idiot' thought Sabrina before remembering something.

Flashback

"Yes I beat the cerulean city gym" chanted ash while spinning in a circle.

"Calm down ash you still have six more badges" said Sabrina making ash calm down.

"I'm just exited cause im getting closer to get all eight badges and to be able to compete in the indigo league" shouted ash getting exited.

"Ash you're way over your head you know" said Sabrina staring at him making him blush a little.

"Don't look at me like that" complained ash turning his head to hide his blush.

"What do you think I look ugly" said Sabrina giving ash puppy dog eyes.

"It's not like that it's just I uh" said ash scratching the back of his head sporting a blush.

"Well then don't say anything if you know what's good for you" said Sabrina.

"I'm starting to regret asking you to join me on my journey" whispered ash.

"What was that, you want me to beat you senseless" shouted Sabrina.

"I'd like to see you try" shouted ash.

Both had their foreheads were touching looking mad when all of a sudden ash tripped and fell on top of Sabrina making them blush.

"Ash" whispered Sabrina "Sabrina" whispered ash before he noticed Sabrina was closing her eyes so he began leaning in and connecting his lips with hers feeling a jolt go through his body.

After kissing for what seemed like forever they parted to catch their breath "Sabrina will you be mine" whispered ash to Sabrina's ear Sabrina feeling hhis hot breath on her ear making her blush slightly.

"I'll be yours if you'll be mine" whispered Sabrina back this time ash feeling her hot breath on his ear making him blush.

"You know the answer" whispered ash before kissing her again and letting his tongue go trough her mouth and began exploring it enjoying the fell and taste of her mouth.

Sabrina then let her tongue in his mouth and both began to fight for dominance which ash won by pinning her tongue down they then parted to catch their breath.

"Oh ash I love you" whispered Sabrina blushing while catching her breath.

"I love you too" whispered ash back catching his breath still on top of Sabrina.

"Ash promise me something" whispered Sabrina looking a little bit worried expecting the worse for the answer.

"What is it" whispered ash back noticing she was a little worried trying to comfort her.

"Promise me you'll be with me forever and never leave my side" whispered Sabrina closing her eyes waiting for an answer.

"I'll always be your and I'll always be by your side" whispered ash back making Sabrina smile and cry out in relief.

"Thank you ash you are the best person I've met and im glad to be yours" whispered Sabrina relief in her tone sobbing.

End of flashback

Sabrina was then pulled from her thoughts when ash came up behind her.

"Hey Sabrina I found some berries" said ash.

"Don't scare me like that" said Sabrina still a little startled.

"Sorry I just wanted to let you know I found the berries so we can eat" said with a grin on his face.

"OK let's eat" said Sabrina with enthusiasm.

After eating

"I'm stuffed" said ash rubbing his stomach.

"I can't believe you found so many berries" said Sabrina also rubbing her stomach.

"I just found them out in the open like that" said ash.

"Wait what if they belonged to someone" said Sabrina a little worried.

"Don't worry about it im sure were okay" said ash before hearing a noise from the bushes.

"What was that" said Sabrina panicking.

"Im sure it's just a pokemon" said ash before heading to the bush and spreading it to reveal an egg.

"It's an egg" said ash in awe "I wonder what pokemon it is" said ash before picking up the egg.

"Maybe it's a psychic pokemon" shouted ash before running around carrying the egg.

"Ash be careful you can break the egg" shouted Sabrina before running up to ash and taking the egg away.

"You need to take good care of it" said Sabrina in a gentle tone before rubbing the egg to make it warm.

"You're good at taking care of pokemon" said ash.

"Why wouldn't I be I spent most of my life with pokemon" said Sabrina with a huff.

"You don't have to be so mean" said ash turning his head in the other direction.

"I swear you are such a kid sometimes" said Sabrina with a sigh.

"Im not a kid" shouted ash with a frustrated look on his face.

Then they heard a noise come from the trees.

"What was that" said Sabrina looking worried.

"Whatever it is, its huge" said ash sweating in fear waiting for the creature to attack.

"It's coming" whispered ash.

Then the last tree fell and in front of them stood none other than.

"Really" said ash sweat dropping looking at the pokemon that stood in front of him.

In front of ash stood a... slowpoke.

"What pokemon is that" said ash pointing at the slowpoke.

Ash then pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the slowpoke.

"Slowpoke, the dopey pokemon, it is skilled in fishing and doesn't feel pain when being bit" said the pokedex before ash put it away.

"The dopey pokemon huh" said ash still not believing what he is seeing.

"Ash, dopey or not it is a psychic pokemon, and if you want to become the master you have to capture each one" said Sabrina looking at ash.

"Do i have to" said ash with a disappointing look on his face.

"Yes you do now go on and catch it already" said Sabrina shouting right in ash's face making him blush a little.

"Fine" sighed ash before throwing a poke ball at the slowpoke.

Then the wild slowpoke got sucked in to the ball and clicked signifying capture.

"Yay i caught a slowpoke" said ash in a sarcastic voice.

"Now you have four pokemon and when this egg hatches it will be five so next time you get another pokemon you will have a full team" exclaimed Sabrina while rubbing her chin.

"Does slowpoke really count as one of the team" said ash with his brow twitching.

"Its a pokemon its psychic just suck it up, plus it could be of good use if it evolved into a slowking or a slowbro" said Sabrina looking at the frustrated ash.

"But when is that going to ever happen" said ash with a sigh.

When all of a sudden a flier comes flying and hits ash in the face.

"What the who leaves a flier around here like seriously" said ash even more mad, then he began to read the flier.

_**Pokemon contest for all ages and trainers: you are welcome to come to our festival and participate in our challenge to get the biggest pokemon, not only would you be able to keep the pokemon if you win you will receive a kings**_** rock.**

"Well what a coincidence" mumbled ash "hey ash what is it" said Sabrina, ash then handed the flier to Sabrina.

Sabrina giggled and said "luck is on our side today" "tell me about it" said ash "well i have nothing to lose so might as well try" said ash shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh look at this ash it says its in celadon city" said Sabrina.

"Isn't that the place where my next gym battle is" said ash looking confused.

"Guess luck is on our side today" said Sabrina giggling.

"Well next stop celadon city" said ash before continuing through the trail with Sabrina close behind.

* * *

**In front of celadon city**

"Finally were here" said ash with a sigh.

"It took us long enough" said Sabrina sighing.

"Well let's head over to the festival" said ash walking around the town.

"I think that's it over there" said Sabrina pointing at the big festival sign.

"It's like they knew someone wouldn't find it" said ash heading for the big sign.

"Excuse me sir, have you come here for the competition" said a man at the entrance.

"Yes" said ash handing him the flier.

"Come this way please" said the man going to a stage.

"Here they should tell you when to start and when you will get the poke ball you will use to capture a pokemon.

"Thanks" said ash before heading to the stage Sabrina close behind.

"Welcome everyone to our annual festival, today we gather here together to witness our pokemon competition, in this competition trainers will try to get the biggest pokemon, the rewards are to be able to keep the pokemon and you will receive a kings rock" said the announcer at the top of the stage.

Everyone in the crowd began screaming and clapping.

"All trainers who will participate please come forward" shouted the announcer.

Then a lot of trainers moved forward to the stage including ash and Sabrina who decided she would participate.

"Now, please come get the poke ball you will be using today" shouted the announcer before trainers got the poke balls from the boxes.

"Well were using ultra balls for this that's rare i wonder how they got their hands on something as rare as this" said ash looking at the poke ball.

"Everybody you may now begin" shouted the announcer before everybody ran into the forest.

"Alright lets do this" shouted ash before running into the forest.

"Not if i can help it" shouted Sabrina running into the forest.

_**With**_** ash**

"Alright gonna capture me a big pokemon" said ash looking around before spotting a pokemon.

"There you are" said ash slowly heading to the pokemon.

_**With Sabrina**_

"Got to find a pokemon, ah over there" said Sabrina before slowly heading to the pokemon.

_**Back with ash**_

**"**Now i got you" shouted ash before throwing a poke ball, he then heard a scream.

"Who threw that" shouted someone.

Ash then quickly ran away.

"whoa that was close" said ash trying to catch his breath before he heard someone say "there you are".

In front of him stood a woman dressed in a kimono.

"Who are you" said ash looking confused.

"I'm the person who got hit by your recklessness at throwing a poke ball" said woman glaring at him.

"I'm so sorry that i hit you i only saw a shadow so i thought it was pokemon" said ash scratching the back of his head

"You thought but you didn't really think did you" said the woman before turning her head away.

"Oh so now you're calling me stupid is that it, you want me to teach you a lesson" said ash getting up and screaming in her face.

"You're breath smells as ugly as you look" said the woman waving a hand in front of her face.

"Why i ought a" said ash before the woman just walked away like nothing happened.

"Hey where are you going" shouted ash turning around.

"Well im going to go win the competition little boy" said the kimono wearing woman before walking off.

"I'll show her" said ash before running to go get a pokemon.

Ash then stopped behind a tree and noticed a shadow.

"Okay let's make sure its not a person" said ash before looking to see a pokemon.

"Alright now its time for the catch" ash then grabbed the ultra ball and threw it at the pokemon.

"Yes, perfect catch" said ash before grabbing the poke ball, what he didn't know the pokemon wasn't fully caught yet and the poke ball opened.

"What the, i thought it was caught" said ash before stepping back.

"He then saw a steel pokemon with red eyes floating and pulled out his poke dex.

The mechanical voice then said "Metang the iron claw pokemon,Metang is the evolved form of Beldum, Its highly developed intellect and strong magnetic force allow it to create powerful psychic energy.

"Psychic and steel a perfect combo resistant to dark and ghost types plus you're pretty big so i can probably win with a pokemon like you" said ash now smirking.

_A_sh then grabbed the ultra ball and out it away "but i will have to use force to win against a pokemon like you" said ash before he threw a poke ball.

Out of the poke ball came out kadabra.

"Kadabra use fire punch" shouted ash.

Kadabra's fist became hot and fire came from it before it ran at metang and punched it with a direct hit.

"Alright kadabra now use psychic" shouted ash before kadabra's eyes glowed blue and began controlling the metang.

Kadabra picked up the metang and threw it at a rock then at a tree.

Metang regained its balance and use pursuit launching itself at kadabra doing a lot of damage.

"Kadabra use thunder punch then follow it up with psychic and aim for that rock" shouted ash at his pokemon.

Kadabra punched the metang with a fist of thunder enough to distract him long enough for him to pick up a rock and throw it at metang with psychic.

"Good job kadabra, now poke ball go" said ash before throwing the ultra ball at the metang.

After moving around the ball clicked meaning the metang was caught.

"Alright i caught a metang" said ash doing his signature pose with the poke ball in hand.

_**With Sabrina**_

"Alright pokemon you're mine" said Sabrina throwing the poke ball at the pokemon before it clicked signifying capture.

"It didn't put up much of a fight, now lets see what pokemon it is" said Sabrina before releasing the pokemon.

Out of the poke ball came out gengar.

"A ghost type pokemon that means that you will weight almost nothing" said Sabrina before falling on her knees and crying.

"Why me" said Sabrina with a sigh.

_**At the stage  
**_

**"**Now everyone we will weigh the pokemon" said the announcer.

After weighing many pokemon

"Alright my turn" said ash before stepping on to the stage and releasing the pokemon and putting it on the scale.

"Impressive folks someone caught a beldum being the biggest pokemon so far" said the announcer before everyone started clapping.

"Now our next participant the one and only Erika" shouted the announcer before the whole crowd roared.

"I know her, it's that annoying brat from earlier" whispered ash.

"Thank you everybody, i will now show you my magnificent pokemon" said Erika releasing the pokemon from her poke ball.

"Well everybody looks like we have a tie between participant Erika and participant ash ketchum" shouted the announcer.

"We have decided to settle this we will have a battle with the pokemon they caught to see who advances" shouted the announcer making the crowd roar.

"Guess this ash kid is going to lose this competition so soon i feel bad for him" said Erika loud enough for the whole crowd to hear including ash.

"Why that little i swear when i get my hands on her im going to beat her so hard she wont even know what was coming" mumbled ash under his breath.

"Now will trainer ash ketchum and Erika please step into the battlefield" shouted the announcer.

Both ash and Erika stepped into the field and Erika was shocked at who was standing in front of her.

"Well looks like this is perfect time for revenge" shouted Erika across the field.

"Don't get to cocky because im not going to lose to the likes of you" shouted ash.

Then they both threw a poke ball in the middle of the field ash releasing metang and Erika another metang.

"Metang use earthquake" shouted ash before metang let itself fall to the ground making a large shake making the other metang get hit by rocks.

Erika gritted her teeth and shouted "metang use take down".

Erika's metang then charged at ash's metang.

"Metang dodge" shouted ash before metang moved to the side dodging the attack making metang hit the wall.

"Metang no" shouted Erika before seeing metang on the floor unconscious.

"Metang is unable to battle which means ash is the winner" shouted the announcer.

The crowd was silent until it burst out into a roar of people screaming.

"Alright good job metang" shouted ash returning it to it's poke ball.

"I cant believe i lost to him" said Erika shocked.

"Well you better believe it, i knew from the beginning i would win" said ash looking confident.

"Well you did a good job" said Erika shaking ash's hand.

"Thanks" said ash smiling at Erika making her blush slightly.

"Anyways i got to see if there's anyone else who can be bigger than my metang" said ash walking to the crowd of people.

Ash didn't notice but Erika was holding her hand.

"After checking many pokemon we have decided that the winner of this year's competition is ash ketchum of pallet town" shouted the announcer making the crowd scream and clap.

Ash went up to the stage and received the kings rock and headed for Sabrina.

"Good job ash you actually won" said Sabrina with a smirk on her face.

"It was no big deal winning was a piece of cake, now since we have the kings rock let's evolve slowpoke" said ash before releasing slowpoke and and giving him the kings rock but it didn't evolve so ash decided to deal with it later returned slowpoke.

"Well did you know there was a third reward" said Sabrina with a smirk on her face.

"Really what is it" said ash looking confused but was shocked when Sabrina kissed him letting her tongue explore ash's mouth who did the same.

They then parted but none of them noticed they were being watched.

"That was by far the best reward iv'e had all day" said ash hugging Sabrina.

"There's more were that came from" said Sabrina with a smirk on her face.

"You should save it for later we still have to go to the gym to get my next badge" said ash pecking her on the lips and heading for the exit.

"Fine" said Sabrina with a sigh before catching up to ash.

* * *

Well how did you enjoy this chapter i know i haven't put up a chapter but im trying, also i dont know why but i like to pair up ash with gym leaders it's just something i do i mean it does get boring with only one pairing right should it be a harem story i dont know come on i need help im not the decision type of person.

I've already decided on what the egg pokemon is going to be but if you have suggestions i might change it.

R&R F&F do whatever you want to do this is ReapxFactor see you later.


	7. Psychic Pokemon Master Chapter 7

Psychic Pokemon Master

* * *

"Looks like this is it" said ash looking at the building in front of him.

"Sure is" said Sabrina looking at the building in front of her.

"Well we should get going" said ash opening the door and shouting "I have come here for a gym battle".

"Step right in" said a mysterious voice.

Ash stepped forward and noticed the figure in front of him and was shocked.

"Welcome to my gym" said Erika surprised to see ash.

"E-Erika what are you doing here" said ash his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ash you know her" said Sabrina looking angry thinking 'i wonder how he knows someone like that i bet they have secret relationship'.

"Yeah we had a battle to see who would win the contest and i kind of threw a poke ball at her on accident because i thought she was a pokemon" said ash scratching the back of his head.

"How do you get a person mixed up with a pokemon" said Sabrina slapping him in the back of his head.

"it was an accident" said ash holding the back of his head in pain.

"Hi my name is Erika i am the celadon city gym leader" said Erika smiling at the two of them.

"Hi my name is Sabrina" said Sabrina smiling at her.

"Sabrina of the Saffron city gym, iv'e heard about you before" said Erika looking at her with a glare.

Ash noticed this so decided to get their attention.

"Hey come on lets have a gym battle it is the reason i came here" said ash worried what might happen next.

"That's okay with me, follow me" said Erika smiling at ash making him blush slightly which Sabrina noticed and sent a glare at Erika which Erika just responded to by sticking her tongue out.

_**In The Battlefield**_

**"**Hey ash you ready, just because i lost one time doesn't mean i'll lose again" said Erika grabbing one of her poke balls.

"I'm sure that you will put up a better fight then before" said ash reaching for his own poke ball.

Then they both threw their poke balls out into the field, ash released his kadabra and Erika released her tangela.

"This will be a three on three gym battle between gym leader Erika and trainer ash ketchum let the battle begin" shouted the announcer before signaling them to begin.

"Tangela use vine whip" shouted Erika before vines shot from tangela and wrapped around kadabra.

"Kadabra use confusion" shouted ash before kadabra confused tangela making it let him go and walk around randomly.

"Kadabra now use fire punch" shouted ash and kadabra's fist got hot and began burning and punched tangela sending it flying.

"Tangela no" shouted Erika.

Tangela fell on the ground but stood up.

"I knew you could do it know use stun spore" shouted Erika and stun spore came out of tangela and headed for kadabra.

"Kadabra use light screen" shouted ash and kadabra began making a barrier around itself preventing the tun spore from entering.

"Now use psycho cut" shouted ash.

Then kadabra slashed his arm sending a circle of psychic energy and hitting tangela head on.

"Tangela no" shouted Erika before running up to tangela who was knocked out.

"Did you have to be so harsh" shouted Erika tears forming in her eyes.

But to Erika's surprise ash hugged her and looked at her on the eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault that your tangela is in this condition" whispered ash before reaching into his backpack and pulling out a potion and spraying tangela.

"There she should be feeling better" said ash getting up and putting his backpack on.

"Thank you ash" said Erika covering her face with her hand's to hide her blush.

Sabrina saw the whole thing and became really angry, she ran up to ash and slapped him in the back of the head.

"What was that all about ash" shouted Sabrina looking at ash with a deadly glare.

"I was just helping her pokemon" said ash rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"Oh really, it looked more like you were flirting with her" said Sabrina tears forming in her eyes.

"No it's not like that" said ash picking her chin up.

"You know you're the only one for me" whispered ash before leaning in and kissing Sabrina on the lips.

"Oh ash your so sweet" said Sabrina when they parted.

Erika just looked at the whole thing play and felt herself get filled with anger and got an idea.

Much to everybody's surprise Erika ran up to ash and kissed him on the lips before sliding her tongue in his mouth, she then stopped and looked at ash and gave him a wink before running off, knowing Sabrina would kill her for pulling something like that off.

Ash just stood there in shock while Sabrina ran after Erika.

'Why does this have to happen to me' thought ash before chasing after Sabrina.

After a lot of running ash caught up to the two girls who were screaming at each other.

"Hey girls calm down" said ash separating the two girls.

"You stay out of this" said Erika and Sabrina in unison pushing ash out of the way.

"How about a pokemon battle, whoever wins keeps ash and whoever loses has to go home" said Erika smirking.

"Fine then" shouted Sabrina.

"Wait Sabrina you don't have any pokemon" said ash stepping in front of the girls.

"I forgot" said Sabrina scratching the back of her head.

"See i stupid girl like you doesn't deserve ashy" said Erika nuzzling up to ash "the perfect girl for ash is me".

"What kind of stupid nickname is ashy" said Sabrina pulling ash to her side.

"Ashy is mine" said Erika pulling on ash.

"NO he is mine" said Sabrina pulling ash to her side.

"Will you girls stop" shouted ash before pushing the girls off.

"How come i don't get say in this" said ash.

"Oh ash your ready to tell that girl off i knew you wouldn't betray me" said Sabrina running up to ash.

"No ashy is going to tell you off" said Erika running up to ash.

"Will you girls stop" said ash trying to dodge the girls.

"I got an idea" said Erika stopping with a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah what is it" said Sabrina with a angry expression.

"How about we share ash" said Erika shocking Sabrina.

"Do you think i would accept that" said Sabrina with a angry expression.

"I mean why wouldn't you, i'll get him on Monday,Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday is a day off for him" said Erika.

"And i get him on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, that's an equal amount of days but im still not thinking i can accept that" said Sabrina.

"Come on" said Erika crossing her arms and looking confident.

"Yeah fine" said Sabrina before grabbing Erika's hand and running up to ash.

"Hey ash" said Sabrina smiling at ash.

"Hey did you two calm down" said ash looking at them with a puzzled look.

"Yeah we did and we came up with a decision" said Erika.

"Oh really what is it" said ash looking at the two.

"We decided that we are going to share you" said Sabrina with a smile

"What" said ash looking at them in shock.

"Yeah well i know Erika is not going to give up so might as well go with the flow" said Sabrina with a sigh.

"Are you sure" said ash still shocked with their proposition.

"Oh come on ash you know your going to like it" said Erika with a seductive smirk.

"If its okay with you girls its okay with me i guess" said ash with a sigh.

"But what about that battle we never got to finish" said ash.

"Do we really have to battle" said Erika "I can just give you the rainbow badge".

"Is it really fair" said ash.

"Actually there is something i need you to do for the badge" said Erika with a smirk.

"Really a battle" said ash getting exited.

"Yes a battle" said Erika before she ran up to ash and began kissing him on the lips and slipping her tongue inside his mouth.

Ash was in shock but after a while figured out what kind of battle she wanted and slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

After kissing for what seemed like hours ash pinned down Erika's tongue and separated to catch his breath.

"looks like you win" said Erika frowning "how about a round two?" said Erika.

"I think that's enough for one day Erika" said ash with a sigh.

"Fine, here is the rainbow badge" said Erika handing ash the badge and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Was that really necessary" said Sabrina with a sigh.

"Alright i kind of got the rainbow badge" said ash doing his signature pose.

"Well we should head tot the next gym ash, i think its in fuchsia city" said Erika pointing in the direction of a path.

"Well lets go" said ash heading in that direction.

"I hope we find a pokemon center soon im starving" said ash stopping dead in his tracks.

"There is one around here we can grab a bite and stay there for the night it is already getting dark, follow me" said Erika before running for the pokemon center.

"Lets go Sabrina" said ash chasing after Erika.

"Those two have a lot in common, wait what am i thinking" said Sabrina before running after ash.

* * *

Well guys how did you like the seventh chapter, i know it took me like a week to put this chapter up but something happened and i needed to take care of it writing little by little of this chapter i know its not much but its better than nothing.

R&R F&F do whatever you want see ya later.


	8. Psychic Pokemon Master Chapter 8

Psychic Pokemon Master

* * *

We join ash and friends as they walk through a forest heading for fuchsia city to try and get the soul badge.

"I think we should try and buy a map one day i really hate having to get lost in the forest it never leads to good things" said ash with a sigh walking through the forest with Erika and Sabrina next to him.

"Don't worry it's great the nature is simply beautiful"said Erika breathing in the fresh air.

"Easy for you to say, you like grass pokemon it's as if you were still in your gym" Sabrina said with a sigh.

"Don't get to worked up girls, i think we should take a break we could find a good place to relax a bit and enjoy the nature" and with that ash headed to his right looking for a good place to stay for a while.

"Here is a great place" said ash looking at the area around him surrounded by many trees with a beautiful lake in front of him.

"Its beautiful" said Erika before waking up to ash and hugging him.

"It is the perfect for our first date" said Erika softly cooing into ash's ear making him blush slightly.

And with that Erika grabbed ash's hand and began running to the lake.

"What about me" and with that Sabrina chased after the them.

"So ash what do you want to do first, take a romantic swim in the lake or cuddle up next to a tree" said Erika listing many ways to start.

"How about we just relax a bit, im getting hungry already" groaned ash as his stomach growled.

"I happen to know a lot about this forest ash, of course i have to know i am a grass type trainer after all".

"A cocky one at that" whispered ash before Erika shouted "what did you say".

"Nothing" "I know you said something ash and i will have to punish you" and with that remark Erika pushed ash to the lake and she began putting on her appropriate swim wear, which was just a two piece.

Ash saw her in her two piece and how it displayed her perfect curves which made him start bleeding from the nose.

"Oh ash you little pervert don't look at me like that i get embarrassed, i bet your having dirty thoughts about me naughty little boy" giggled Erika.

"I am not naughty" said ash covering his nose while sporting a blush.

Then out of nowhere ash sank down into the water, Erika swam to ash and noticed Sabrina swimming away with him.

"Hey bring him back here it is Monday so its my turn" shouted Erika and chasing after Sabrina.

"Who said we cant compete for him" said Sabrina sticking her tongue out at Erika.

"Dont i get a say in this i am almost drowning down here" gargled ash trying to catch his breath every time he goes up.

"Sorry ash but you don't decide what happens we do" with that remark ash just went with the flow and relaxed.

"Now i think it was my turn today" said Erika surprising Sabrina when she came underwater and took ash away.

"Its my turn just deal with it" shouted Erika swimming away from Sabrina.

"Why did i even try, shes so persistent" said Sabrina with a sigh before swimming to the shore.

"Ash are you okay" " yeah thanks Erika i could of sworn i was going to drown down there".

"Oh ash you don't have to be so kind, ooh i cant help myself i want to hug you to death right now"

"Please don't do that i still cant breath" said ash coughing.

"Come on just a little, how about a smooch" said Erika closing her eyes and leaning in for a kiss.

"Fine" said ash with a sigh and closing his eyes and expecting a kiss but was surprised when he didn't feel anything and opened his eyes to see her stopping and was wondering why when he noticed kirlia using psychic to stop Erika.

"Whats this all about" shouted Erika floating in the air.

She was then thrown to the ground and much to everyone's surprise kirlia ran up to ash and kissed him on the lips.

"Who does that pokemon think she is" shouted Erika running up to the kirlia and trying to pull her off of ash.

Then the pokemon began to glow white and began changing form until Erika noticed it had evolved.

"Gardevoir" said the pokemon standing in front of her.

"What just happened" whispered ash before noticing his kirlia had evolved into a gardevoir, he then noticed his face was getting hot.

Gardevoir then turned to ash and picked him up and gave him a hug.

"What is that pokemon doing is she wants ash she has to get someone else because he is mine" shouted Erika pulling ash from gardevoir.

"Stop pulling your going to rip my body in half" squealed ash before they let go of him.

"I swear why does this happen to me" "gardevoir return" ash kept trying to return gardevoir but it kept dodging the beam of light.

Ash then got an idea and ran up to gardevoir a hug which gardevoir returned with a hug.

"Ash don't tell me your actually choosing that pokemon over me" Erika then understood what he was doing when ash pulled out gardevoir's poke ball and returned it.

"Ash i knew you wouldn't choose that pokemon over me" said Erika with joy running at ash and hugging him.

"Don't tell me, you want to hug me too, i wish they had poke balls for people" whispered ash.

"What was that i couldn't hear you" "its nothing don't worry about it".

"Now i think you two have had a good enough brake so lets get going to fuchsia city" said Sabrina surprising the two.

"Right i need to get my fifth badge" said ash before packing his things up and getting ready to leave.

"Why do you always have to ruin the fun Sabrina" whined Erika.

"Maybe because i don't like it when you get to close to ash" shouted Sabrina.

"Well its not my fault that he doesn't pay attention to you" that remark made Sabrina snap so she ran up to ash and pulled him into a deep embrace before kissing him on the lips and slipping her tongue in.

"Aren't my kisses better ash" said Sabrina with puppy dog eyes.

"I uh don't know what to say" said ash with a confused/surprised look on his face.

"Just say im better than Erika" "you cant be forcing ash to do something that you know is not true" said Erika pulling Sabrina from ash.

"It is true, admit it your not good enough for ash on the other hand i am just perfect" said Sabrina with a confident grin on her face.

"Take that back" shouted Erika.

"Calm down, can we please head for fuchsia city i need to get this badge if i want to compete in the indigo league".

Ash then grabbed both Erika and Sabrina's hands and headed for fuchsia city.

_**TIME SKIP IN FRONT OF FUCHSIA CITY GYM**_

"Well here it is" said ash looking at the building in front of him.

"It looks more like a dojo, than a gym" said Sabrina.

"Well were not doing anything out here so lets head inside" said ash before pushing the door to the gym.

"I have come here to challenge the fuchsia city gym leader" shouted ash but was shocked when a kunai flew right past him.

"What the hell was that" said ash eyes widened in fear.

"Do you deem yourself worthy to be my opponent" said a mysterious voice "come in if you dare".

Ash, Sabrina, and Erika stepped into the gym and not long after entering they fell into a pit hole

"What the, is this place filled with creepy traps" whispered ash.

"If you cant even dodge a simple trap how do you expect to beat me foolish child" said the mysterious voice.

"Why don't you battle me instead of making me go through stupid traps" shouted ash.

"Because i need to test the trainer before i can battle them, after passing my test i might deem you worthy enough to battle me" said the mysterious voice

Ash gritted his teeth clearly enraged, he then released his natu and told it to use teleport and teleported up and teleported Erika and Sabrina.

"Stop hiding and come and fight me" shouted ash.

"If you think you can try and fight me, we will have a two on two battle" and with that the mysterious person disappeared.

"I'll show him" said ash gritting his teeth and balling his fist, and began looking for the battlefield encountering many traps along the way.

"Ash were are you going" said Sabrina grabbing his arm.

"dont worry about me when i come back i will have the soul badge you just stay here" said ash walking off.

After looking for about an hour ash found the battlefield and noticed the mysterious figure standing on the other side of the field.

"So i see you have found me i guess i underestimated your intelligence young boy" said the mysterious figure "i think it is about time i show you my real identity" shouted the mysterious voice revealing the mysterious figure to be a man dressed in ninja clothing.

"My name is koga and i am the gym leader of fuchsia city" shouted koga.

"My name is ash ketchum of pallet town and i came here to get the soul badge" shouted ash.

After that a announcer appeared "this will be a two on two battle between trainer ash ketchum of pallet town and fuchsia city gym leader koga, let the battle begin" shouted the announcer.

"I choose you venonat" shouted koga releasing venonat from it's poke ball.

"Kadabra come on out" shouted ash releasing kadabra.

"Kadabra use fire punch" kadabra's hand got engulfed in flames before punching venonat pushing it back on the wall.

"To easy" said ash with a smirk.

"Don't underestimate me boy i have a trick up my sleeve you see venonat has a good amount of experience, evolve" shouted koga.

Venonat began to glow before changing form and where venonat once stood now stands venomoth.

"Venomoth use sleep powder" shouted koga, venomoth flew back and forth across the battlefield releasing a blue powder.

'This is bad if kadabra gets hit with sleep powder it might be lights out for him' thought ash before shouting "kadabra use fire punch and aim for the ground".

Kadabra was a little confused but did what his trainer said and punched the ground forcing chunks of rock to fly over kadabra causing him to not get hit by the sleep powder, and cause venomoth to get hit with chunks of rock.

"Oh no rock type moves are super effective, he used a counter attack while defensing himself from the sleep powder, i underestimated him again" thought koga.

"Now finish it off with fire punch" shouted ash, kadabra's hand was engulfed in flames before kadabra began heading towards venomoth.

""Venomoth use stun spore" shouted koga.

Venomoth flew to kadabra releasing spore but being punched at the same time, venomoth fainted and kadabra couldn't move.

"You did it kadabra, wait why aren't you moving is something wrong" said ash with a worried look on his face.

"Fool do you not know the effects of stun spore, it paralyzes the opponent leaving him unable to move" informed koga.

"Looks like i'll have to switch out pokemon, kadabra return" said ash returning kadabra to it's poke ball.

"Gardevoir come on out" shouted out ash releasing gardevoir from it's poke ball.

"Gardevoir" said the pokemon running up to ash and hugging him.

"Gardevoir we are in the middle of a battle" said ash pushing gardevoir off of him.

"My turn, golbat i choose you" shouted koga releasing golbat from it's pokeball.

"Gardevoir use psychic" shouted ash before gardevoir's eyes glowed blue and caught golbat throwing it around the field smashing into rocks, after a while of psychic gardevoir stopped revealing the now fainted golbat.

"Golbat no, how did a mere child beat my pokemon with one move, guess i underestimated you again boy" said koga with a calm look on his face.

'i swear does this guy have any emotions at all' thought ash sweat dropping.

"For defeating me in battle you have earned the soul badge" said koga handing ash a heart shaped badge.

"Alright i got the soul badge" said ash doing his signature pose.

"Gar-gardevoir" shouted gardevoir running up to ash and hugging him.

"I couldn't have done it without you" said ash hugging gardevoir back "now lets look for Erika and Sabrina" said ash returning gardevoir and heading off to look for his friends.

After looking for what seemed like forever ash finally found Erika and Sabrina.

"So ash how did it go" said a Sabrina smiling at ash.

"I got the soul badge" said ash showing off his new badge

"Great now lets celebrate" shouted Erika with a happy expression.

"Alright, lets go" shouted ash grabbing both of their hands and running out of the gym.

* * *

**How did you guys like chapter 8 i know it took me a while to put it up but i have been busy and i am trying to make the chapters as long and good as possible. R&R F&F do whatever you want i hope you enjoyed goodbye.**


	9. The spooky chapter of mysteriousness

Psychic Pokemon Master

* * *

_**Hey everybody ReapxFactor here so I just wanted to say that the reason I haven't been putting up that many chapters is 1. Pokemon X and Y came out you can't really blame me 2. im trying to brainstorm more ideas for the chapters and it takes me a while with school and all so yeah, now enough of me complaining, without further ado here is chapter 9 of Psychic Pokemon Master.**_

* * *

After defeating koga and obtaining the soul badge ash and his friends head for Saffron city.

"Hey Sabrina aren't you from Saffron city" said Erika looking at Sabrina.

"Yeah, why do you ask" said Sabrina with a confused expression.

"Aren't you going to have to fight ash" asked Erika getting a grin on her face thinking that the battle might separate them from each other and she can keep ash all to herself.

"It doesn't mean i have to fight him after all im just a substitute for the gym" said Sabrina with a shrug.

'Dammit i was really hoping to get rid of her relationship with ash so i can have him for myself' thought Erika with a sad expression.

"Well here we are, i can feel the nostalgia already" said Sabrina taking a deep breath.

"Not to offend you or anything but compared to my city yours looks like crap" Erika said with a big grin on her face.

After that both Erika and ash stopped in their tracks to see a menacing aura coming from her.

"Whoa Sabrina calm down im sure she was just messing with you" ash said walking towards her.

Before ash could get close to her she shouted "I LET YOU SHARE ASH AND NOW YOU INSULT MY HOME, THAT'S IT YOU CROSSED THE LINE".

Sabrina's eyes glowed blue and a immense amount of psychic energy began leaking from Sabrina and she found herself levitating in the air surrounded by purple aura/psychic energy.

Ash kept shouting at her to stop because she might hurt someone, when her eyes changed purple and she levitated a bench and threw it at Erika.

* * *

**Somewhere _mysterious...boo_**

"Any new information on the boy" said a mysterious voice.

Another voice said "something has gone wrong, it seems that the girl traveling with the boy has awakened her psychic ability, this could prove most harmful to our plan".

"Do not fret, this may hold us back and change our plans but we need to stay calm and wait for what master has to say" yet another voice said.

"I think we should wait and see what happens, if we act to rashly we might scare him off we need to think of the possibilities" said the first mysterious voice.

"Very well then we shall wait to see what happens however if it gets out of hand we must act immediately" said the second mysterious voice, "does anyone oppose".

"No" all the mysterious voices said in unison.

* * *

**Now back to ash,Sabrina, and Erika after many mysterious voices got into the story, am I the only one freaked out by this**

Before Erika could get hit by the bench (im going cliche) ash pushed her out of the way and ash got hit with the bench.

After ash got hit with the bench he was sent flying to a random wall, after Sabrina saw what she did to ash her aura/psychic energy faded away and she slowly fell to the ground unconscious.

Erika checked on both ash and Sabrina and noticed they were both unconscious so she took out a pokeball and released tangela to help her take ash and Sabrina to a pokemon center.( I don't know if they take care of people in a pokemon center, but fuck it it's my story anything can happen).

After hours of resting ash and Sabrina woke up from their sleep.

Sabrina looked at ash who had bandages all over when she remembered what she did to ash.

**_Flashback_**

_Before Erika could get hit by the bench (im going cliche) ash pushed her out of the way and ash got hit with the bench._

_After ash got hit with the bench he was sent flying to a random wall, after Sabrina saw what she did to ash her aura/psychic energy faded away and she slowly fell to the ground unconscious._

_**Fast forward**  
_

Sabrina began crying and said between sobs "im..**(sob)...**really...**(sob)...**sorry...**(sob)...**a-ash...**(sob)...**for what i did" she then ran toward ash and gave him a hug sobbing into his chest.

"What are you talking about?" ash asked dumbly hugging Sabrina back and patting her on the back "where are we anyway".

_'oh good he doesn't remember'_ thought Sabrina but was pulled from her thoughts when Erika walked in.

"About time you guys woke up I was really getting worried there for a second" Erika said with a sigh and wiping her forehead.

"Oh hey Erika do you know what happened and where we are" ash asked getting up.

'_he doesn't remember what happened, well i guess it's for the best i cant imagine what would've happened if ash had remembered, he probably would've been mad at Sabrina or worse' _thought Erika a sweat dropping from her chin.

"well ash we are in the pokemon center and you u got hit by a... brick that fell...from the ceiling yeah that's what happened" Erika said scratching the back of her head.

_'He is never going to believe that what was I thinking what will I say now oh crap' _Erika thought but was surprised when ash said "well i guess i should be grateful that brick didn't hit any vital spots or i would be dead by now" ash chuckled slightly.

_'i cant believe it he actually bought it' _both Erika and Sabrina thought the same thing when ash got up and said well we should get going i feel better already, we should get going to the gym" ash said grabbing Erika's and Sabrina's hands and running out of the gym but he forgot his backpack when all of a sudden the backpack began shaking and light started coming out of it.

"Ash you forgot your backpack at the pokemon center" Sabrina shouted.

"Oh no the egg" shouted ash before running back to the pokemon center.

"Whats this about an egg" Erika said "i'll tell you later but for now follow ash" Sabrina shouted chasing after ash.

"Why do these things keep happening to me" Erika said with a sigh before chasing after ash and Sabrina.

Ash ran as fast as he could to get to the pokemon center but when he got their he noticed a bright light coming out of his backpack.

"What the hell is that" ash exclaimed picking up his backpack and looking inside and he saw a tiny brown pokemon inside of his backpack.

Sabrina caught up to ash and saw him picking up the sleeping little brown pokemon "ash that's an eevee" Sabrina said walking towards ash and taking the little eevee and lightly petting its head.

"You got to be gentle" Sabrina said rocking the eevee gently hearing a cute little yawn "oh my god this thing is so cute, I cant take it" Sabrina said hugging the little eevee making it squeal.

"What did you say about being gentle" ash said sweatdropping before Erika came in.

"How do you people run that fast" Erika said trying to catch her breath before noticing the little eevee "oh my god what is that its so cute" Erika squealed, her eyes sparkling in amazement.

"Great another one, give it here its my pokemon so I need to catch it with a pokeball before it tries something" ash said with a sigh before taking out a pokeball and tapping it on its forehead pulling the eevee inside the pokeball in a red beam of light.

"Ash that's not fair I didn't even get to touch it" Erika wined.

"Its my pokemon i say who can touch it and when, come on its like you care more about this eevee" ash said with a sigh and began leaving the center.

"What are you waiting for come on lets go to the gym" ash said walking out with Erika and Sabrina chasing after him.

* * *

_**Well there goes chapter 9 "finally" well that was a short chapter anyways how did you enjoy enough to R&R or F&F huh well anyways till next time.**_

_**Who were these mysterious people, what was that strong power Sabrina used, will she fight ash find out in the next chapter huahuahua making you wait.**_


End file.
